


My Princess

by Saharhis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cutesy stuff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, I have no idea what to title this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saharhis/pseuds/Saharhis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two nerds having their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of surprised this ship doesn't get more love, they're so cute together D: This is just a quick little ficlet, I mean I always imagined that Kiragi was bold but really nervous when it came to things like love and Midori is ... well, Midori, lol. I might have made her a tad bit too tsun at first. Just needed a quick break after writing so much angst @_@

“Kiragi! You’re covered in dirt!” Midori exclaimed, taking his arm and dusting some of the filth off him. He was absolutely drenched in it, almost as if he had been rolling around in a chimney.

“Sorry! I was getting this for you,” Kiragi said as he pulled a small stone from his coat.

“It’s… a rock?” She asked.

“Yeah I saw a whole bunch of them yesterday and thought that you could use it.” Kiragi smiled, as he extended his hand containing the small purple stone.

“Use it for what?” Her voice deflated as she stared at the stone.

“Your medicine!”

“This is just a regular rock, it wouldn’t do anything.” She said, as Kiragi frowned.

“Oh… well do you want it?” He asked shyly.

“For what?”

“Just to… have.” He blushed.

Midori looked at Kiragi a bit puzzled, “I have no need for it though.” Kiragi lowered his arm, still frowning.

“Well… how about we go to the lake?” He asked.

“Why the lake?”

“Come on Midori, aren’t we supposed to do things as a couple?” Kiragi puffed out his cheeks and folded his arms.

“Okay then, I’ll go to the lake with you, but I’m looking for herbs on the way!” She laughed.

The pair made their way to a rather stunning lake in the middle of the forest. The sun was shining brilliantly, there was a light breeze and plants as far as the eye could see. They hadn’t been dating long; she confessed her feelings for him rather quickly, and he felt the exact same.  

Midori was thrilled with all the greenery, as Kiragi washed the dirt off his face and hands. The sun was starting to set before Midori, heavily distracted by plants as she often was, finally noticed Kiragi, who was sitting on the grass, just watching her.

“I’m sorry Kiragi! I got carried away…” She said as she ran over to him, tossing her bag aside and sitting next to him.  

“It’s okay Midori, I know how much you love this.” He smiled softly.

“Thank you Kiragi.” She smiled, “You’ve always been so nice to me!”

He blushed; her smile was sweet, and he had fallen for it time and time again. “N-no problem.” He said quietly as Midori moved a little closer, kissing him on the cheek. Kiragi was stunned as the kiss sent a quick tremor down his spine.  

“Was that too sudden?” She laughed.

Kiragi leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on her lips, surprising her. He leaned back slightly; both of their cheeks a deep red.

“I never expected my first kiss to be from a Prince..” She said, lifting her fingers to her lips, touching them lightly.

“You’re my princess! There’s more where that came from!” He beamed.  


End file.
